Jinx Love
by ArtistOfBlue
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend: fireflowerXD Happy Birthday. Temari is sent on a mission... but what is this mission really about? ShikaTema


**This is dedicated to my Best Friend: fireflowerXD!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!**

"No, it's too early!" I grumbled, as the light hit my face.

"Came on, the kazekage request's that you go to his office! Now!" My Brother complained.

"Tell him this:" I hissed

"It's too early! I just got back from a mission, I need a bath, some sleep, and I think I'm going to throttle the next thing that irritates me." I grumbled.

I was still in bed. And everything I just said was true. And not to mention, that the pervert that was my brother, was the closest thing I had that I could hit, that wasn't mine, or Gaara's.

"Aw, but you wouldn't hurt little old me would you?" He asked, pointing to his face, while grinning. That did it, he annoyed me.

"OLD!?" I screeched. I got out of bed, running around the house, in my pajamas, chasing my brother, yelling stuff like this:

"OLD!? I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" or "I'M GONNA BE YOUR PERSONAL CREMATER WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" then "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" and "IF YOU DID _ANYTHING_, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN'T SEE _ANYTHING_!"

Then to all of them he would shrug. But some answers were more interesting than others. When I asked, how he got in, he jumped up and down, and shrugged. When I asked something else, like did he do anything? He got a sickening grin. A grin I knew would only mean 1 thing…

He was raiding through my stuff!

So that got me even more mad! So by the time I caught him, punished him, and put him in so much pain that it was funny… to me… my house was a wreck!

I scowled. But I didn't pay much attention to it. If I got my littlest brother mad, I would be in trouble. So I took a quick shower, got dressed, and found out he was raiding my purple make up. And my… under garments.

I didn't need this. I failed a mission yesterday, and that would tick Gaara off for sure. And then I would be late! And I had to wake up today; to the stupid bright light we call the sun. We get too much of the sun here, especially in the morning.

By the time I arrived, I was 1 hour, and 20 minutes late.

"You're late." Gaara said when I arrived. He was stoic as ever.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry!" I grumbled.

He shook his head in disapproval.

"Temari, I have another mission for you." He told me, in what was a very flat tone.

"Another one?" I groaned. How could this day get any worse? Oh crap, I just jinxed myself, I would get a hard mission for sure now.

"It's a simple mission. Take notes on the shinobi of the leaf, for the Hokage."

The leaf? I felt my heart begin to beat fast. That's where Shikamaru was! Maybe I didn't jinx myself.

"But, don't pay attention to Shikamaru alone, you need to see _everyone,"_

I nodded. I might have gotten jinxed, but only a bit. I could still see him, even if it was only for a little bit.

Crap, I'm acting like Sakura.

"You start out as soon as you get your stuff."

I nodded, and went through the door, eager to get started, but I kept my feelings well hidden, deep in my chest.

(At Konoha)

I spent three days to get to Konoha, but it was worth it.

I was greeted by some rookie 12 members, when I met some in the streets. Actually, it was only Rock Lee, who was asking about Gaara, and Naruto, who was also asking about Gaara. I told them he was fine, and that he wasn't here this time. They nodded, and welcomed me.

Too bad: No Shikamaru.

Now, before I go on telling you about my day, I just want you to know this: I'm not lovesick. I'm not his obsessive fangirl. I'm not a stalker. And I am not like my brother, who is a pervert.

I don't know why I like him. I just felt this sort of soft click during the chunnin exams 3 years ago, when he let me win, instead of himself, when he had obviously won.

And then when I showed off, when that weird Sasuke kid went off, that was when I realized I had feelings for him. Just not Goo-Goo love. Although, my feelings did develop as I got older, and I eventually got a crush on him. This is the state I am at in my teenage life.

The day went normally. I took notes on rookie 12, and some other ninja's. Except… when I got to Shikamaru's teams usual training spot. He was the only one there.

"Hey." He said, waving lazily to me. I nodded in return smiling.

He was smoking a cigarette. Awful stuff, I don't approve of his habit at all. But, I wasn't going to say that.

"Beautiful day." He commented looking at the sky.

"Hmm." I said looking as well. It was a beautiful day, and the field we were in had a clear view of the sky, not to many trees very sunny. Surprisingly, here I didn't mind the sun too much.

We waited for a bit, but no one came.

"So, aren't we going to get started?" He asked, still gazing at the sky.

I blinked.

"What? Start what?"

He kept looking at the sky. I waited for his answer. I was not a patient person, so I was ticked off when it took him a long time to answer.

"Never mind." He said after the long wait.

There was another long silence. But I didn't mind this time, because we weren't supposed to say anything. Beside's I was secretly enjoying his company.

He lied down after a while, looking at the clouds. Old habits die hard.

He motioned for me to lie with him. I did, but not without fight a small blush to come up on my cheeks.

I normally don't act like this. I am not soppy, and want all the attention. I just want to _see_ him, I didn't mind if I wasn't his girlfriend. I didn't care, as long as he was free…

"I see a fan." He whispered. He was closer to me than I thought. I could feel his breath on my cheek, even though his mouth was facing up, instead of towards me.

"Ya, I see it too," I agreed.

I looked closely at the soft blue sky.

"I see a kunai." I chuckled after a moment.

He smiled, "And I see a Boar hand sign." He told me.

And that's what we did for a while. We did this for about 15-20 minutes, if I had to guess.

I saw him reach in his pocket, and brought another cigarette to his mouth.

I snatched it away.

He glared.

"Troublesome." He muttered

I smirked. "These are bad for you." I scolded, as I put it on my pouch. I didn't want to litter.

He shrugged. "Old habits die hard." He complained.

My words exactly! I giggled.

He turned to me, we were still on the ground, lying down, looking at clouds. I see a heart." He murmured.

"A heart?" I asked. I couldn't see one.

"Ya." He said looking at me.

I don't see one." I said annoyed, and turned to him.

But he leaned in quickly, and took a quick peck at my lips.

At first didn't know what happened. But I soon processed what had happened. He had kissed me!

I had a blush on my face as I stared at him incredulously. He had his eyes closed, smirking, and he was looking up at the sky, instead of towards me now.

I smiled. He kissed me. Man that felt awesome to think, and feel.

As I leaned towards him, I put two and two together. He asked "Shall we get started." And I didn't know what he was talking about. Could this be a set up, made by rookie 12? Didn't matter to me though, it felt nice all the same.

I leaned in, his eyes still closed, and I gently pressed my lips against his.

And he did the same to me, at the same time.

After a moment of this heaven, we broke apart.

"You." He whispered to me, just before we did it again.

This definitely was not a jinx.

**MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY **_**fireflowerXD!!**_** THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
